The Just King, And His Princess
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Sokka, and Katara find themselves back in Narnia. This time will Katara stay with Edmund, or leave him? Sequel to 'The Just King And His Water Tribe Princess'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Just King, And His Princess**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Summery: Sokka, and Katara find themselves back in Narnia. This time will Katara stay with Edmund, or leave him? Sequel to 'The Just King And His Water Tribe Princess'.

XXX

It was a beautiful day in the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka, and Katara were on a boat as they fished. "Today's the day Katara." Sokka reminded her.

Katara winced. "Don't remind me please." She begged, today is the anniversary day that they had first gone to Narnia.

Sokka remained quiet as he sat back in the boat and studied his sister. "Aang wants to talk to you when we return to the tribe."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him." Katara said as she began playing with the water with her bending ability.

"Your still sore at him, aren't you?" Sokka knew the answer, but had to ask anyway.

"Of course I am!" Katara yelled as she spun around, folded her arms and plopped down in the boat. "He dropped the torch, he's lucky it didn't brake!"

After sometime of trying to catch fish, the water started to get violent, and the boat started to rock sending the siblings stumbling as they tried to keep themselves in the boat.

"What's going on?" Sokka cried as he gripped the side of the boat for dear life. "Katara, can't you try to control the water?"

"It's too violent to even try." Katara said. Suddenly the boat tipped over and the two fell in the ice-cold water.

In the water, they swam toward the surface and breathed in fresh air. "Katara!" Sokka had been the first to surface, after a minute Katara surfaced.

Sokka then saw a ship that was heading at them. "Katara! Katara, swim!" The two quickly began to swim, before three people jumped into the water and swam toward them.

One arm wrapped around Sokka. "It's ok, I got ya."

Sokka turned. "Peter!" He turned around. "Katara, it's Peter!"

Katara stopped swimming and saw Caspian swimming up to her. "Caspian!" She smiled. "We're in Narnia!"

"No! I don't want to go!" Cried a voice. "I want to go back to England!"

Peter led his friends to the side of the boat where the lift was. Peter, and Sokka went up first, followed by Caspian, and Katara, and lastly Edmund, and a blonde haired boy.

"Peter! Caspian! Edmund!" Sokka hugged each of them excitedly. "We're back!" He cried happily.

"It's great to see you guys again." Caspian smiled as he, Peter, and Edmund each hugged their friends.

"It's great to see you guys too." Katara smiled.

Eustace Scrubb, then made his presence known by screaming, as Reepicheep tried to help him.

"I was merely trying to help." Said Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep!" Katara smiled.

"Hey Reep." Sokka smiled.

"It talks!" Eustace cried pointing at Reepicheep.

"Edmund." Peter whined. "Why did you have to save him?"

Edmund shrugged. "I couldn't let him drown. Besides he's our cousin."

"Cousin or not. He's an annoying, self centered, mama's boy." Peter narrowed his eyes on his cousin.

Eustace finally looked up at the two familier voices. "Peter? Edmund?"

"Eustace." Peter folded his arms and glared at his cousin.

Eustace got to his feet and looked around. "Where are we Cousin?" He started to demand and panic. "We aren't in England." He walked over to Peter. "Take me back!" He cried looking up at his older cousin. "Take me back to England right now!"

"Quiet a complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked.

"He's just getting warmed up." Edmund warned.

"Look around you Eustace." Peter told his cousin. "Your in the middle of the blasted ocean."

"You take me back right this instant!" Eustace cried.

Peter grabbed Eustace by the collar of his shirt and dragged him toward the side of the boat. "I'd like to see you try go back." He picked his cousin up and looked like he was going to toss him back into the ocean.

"Peter, don't! Edmund called.

"Peter, Peter lets talk about this!" Eustace pleaded as he clutched Peter's out stretched arm, eyes wide.

Peter dropped Eustace back onto the floor of the boat, then looked at a miniature. "See to him, will you?"

The miniature nodded. "Yes your Majesty."

Peter walked over to a flight of stairs that lead to the higher part of the boat. "Men!" He called. "Behold our stowaways. "Sokka, the Swordman, and his sister, Katara the Waterbender, King and Queen of the Water Tribe."

XXX

**Hope you like the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are Lucy, and Susan here?" Sokka asked once they were dry and followed Peter, Edmund, and Caspian who walked into a room.

Peter just smiled at him before opening the double doors. Lucy, and Susan were standing by the long window, and turned around. "Katara! Sokka!" Lucy smiled as she ran up to them and hugged each of them.

"Lucy, Susan." Sokka smiled. "The gang's all here!"

Katara looked at a gold crest on the wall that had a lion's head. "Aslan." She gently ran her fingers over it.

Peter walked over to a cupboard and opened it. "We somehow knew you would be returning." He pulled out a bottle and turned around. "Here Katara." He handed it to her.

"A bottle?" Katara asked confused. "What can I do with this?"

Susan smiled. "It's a magic bottle. I found it a few months ago."

"Magic?" Sokka asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's filled with water." Caspian explained. "Turn it upside down and you'll see."

Confused, Katara looked in the bottle and saw it was full, she then turned it upside down. Nothing happened.

"Whoa!" Sokka exclaimed. "Is there an invisible cork in there?" He tried to examine it closely.

"My professor said it's a magical bottle that'll allow anyone with any kind of magic use it." Caspian said.

Katara smiled. "Wow." She looked at Peter. "Thanks Pete."

Peter nodded, then he walked back to the cupboard and pulled out a sword. "And for Sokka." He held it out to his friend.

"Cool." Sokka smiled as he took it and began to admire it.

Then everyone walked out of the room, and into another room where the Captain was waiting.

A map of Narnia was laid out on the table and everyone was surrounding it.

"There's peace throughout Narnia." Peter said as he just finished how he, Edmund, and Caspian created peace throughout Narnia.

"Peace?" Katara asked.

"Then why are we here?" Sokka asked.

"I've been asking that myself." Peter said.

Katara looked at the map. "What lies east of the Lone Islands?"

"Uncharted waters." The Captain answered. "Mysterious lands and dangerous creatures like sea serpents."

Sokka gaped at him. "Sea serpents?"

Katara looked from the map, then to Edmund. "So where are we headed too?"

"Back when Miraz began to take over, the Lords that were loyal to Caspian's father disappeared." Edmund answered.

"Rumor says they went to here." Caspian pointed to the map. "The Lone Islands."

"Did something happen to them?" Sokka asked.

"If something did." Peter said. "Then it's our duty to find out what happened."

Later that day, Katara was leaning against the railing and looking out at the wide ocean. Edmund walked over to her.

"I knew I would see you again."

Katara smiled as she turned to look at him. "It's really great to be back here." She turned back to watching the ocean.

Edmund just watched her for a minute, he turned to Susan, who was gesturing for him to continue, he turned back to Katara. "I missed you."

Katara turned back to Edmund. "I missed you too." She gently laid her hand over his and squeezed it. Edmund smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Lucy suddenly came running up with a big smile. "Guys! Peter, and Sokka are going to duel!"

"That'll be interesting." Katara giggled as she removed her hand from Edmund's and turned to face Lucy. Edmund tried not to let the disappointment in his face show when Katara removed her hand.

"Come on guys!" Lucy exclaimed as she turned and making a beeline toward Peter, and Caspian.

"This'll defiantly be interesting." Susan said as she followed her sister.

"Come on Ed." Katara wrapped her arm around his, then pulled him after the girls, and soon the duel began.

XXX

**I'm sorry this chapter is short. The next one should be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, Edmund, Sokka, Caspian, and the Captain stood by a railing and looking at an island that they were coming up on. Peter, and Edmund started up a plan when Lucy came running up to them.

"Peter!" She grabbed her brother by the arm. "You better come quickly!" She then began dragging him away.

"Ed!" Peter tossed the telescope he had been holding to his brother who caught it.

Inside the King's sleeping chambers, well, it was now the Queen's sleeping chambers sense they were on this voyage. Susan was seating on her knees, holding onto the waist basket, Katara was seating next to her and holding back the Gentle Queen's hair.

The door opened and Lucy came in pulling Peter by the arm.

"Susan!" Peter quickly hurried up to his sister and knelt down next to her. "Su, are you alright?" He asked as he put a gentle hand on her back and rubbed small circles.

"I'm not feeling to good at the moment Peter." Susan said as she moved her head and rested it on her brother's shoulder.

"I'll continue to stay with her." Katara offered.

Peter nodded. "Thanks." He kissed the side of Susan's head before standing up. "Let's go Lu." He turned to leave. "Now where did Eustace run off too?" He asked as he, and Lucy walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Minutes later, two long boats rowed towards the island, they docked and got out.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked noticing the place was deserted.

"It's like a ghost town." Sokka agreed as they headed up towards the town.

"Reepicheep." Peter said as he held a crossbow as he, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, and Sokka walked up a big ramp. "If we're not back by dawn, send a party." He saw Eustace trying to sneak away. "Get over here Eustace." He walked over to his cousin, grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

The whole town looked empty.

"Right, well it seems no one is in. I think we should head back." Eustace said as he ran up to his family in the courtyard who were headed toward a church.

Edmund turned around. "Do you want to."- He paused. "Guard … something?"

"Right. Good idea, cousin. Very logical." Eustace said. Caspian walked over to him and handed him a dagger, and the young blonde stared at it.

"Right, right, I got it, don't worry." His three cousins rolled their eyes before entering the building. It was just as deserted as the town.

"What's this?" Lucy asked as she walked up to a podium in the middle of the room, where a big book was open.

"And why are most of the names crossed off?" Sokka added.

"Slave traders." Caspian said after he, Peter, and Edmund walked up. No sooner had he said that a man slid off a rope from the ceiling, and more came out from behind the statues.

Everyone quickly drew their blades and began fighting, things were looking good for the heroes until they heard a very loud girly scream and everyone turned and saw Eustace with Caspian's loaned dagger held to his throat.

"Damn it!" Peter yelled.

"Eustace!" Edmund yelled glaring daggers at his cousin.

"Unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again, I suggest your drop your swords." Eustace's captor said.

"Like a girl?" Eustace began to argue, but quickly shut up when the blade came closer to his neck. His cousins, Sokka, and Caspian angrily dropped their swords and where quickly grabbed by the surrounding men, they struggled of course, but it was no use.

"Listen to me, you fool!" Peter struggled harder. "I AM YOUR KING!"

"Take these two to the market." The man in charge said as he grabbed Eustace by the ear and pointed at Lucy. "And take the others to the dungeons." He then pointed to Peter, Edmund, Sokka, and Caspian.

"Peter!" Lucy cried as her captor grabbed her around the waist and lifted off the floor. "Edmund!" She tried to struggle but it was no use.

"Lucy!" Peter, and Edmund yelled as they struggled to get free and rescue their sister, but again no use. They were soon dragged off to different locations.

Lucy, and Eustace were chained up and left for the night with others who were to be sold as slaves.

Peter, Edmund, Sokka, and Caspian were roughly thrown into the dungeon, where it grew steadily darker and darker as night fell.

In the morning Peter, and Edmund were looking out through the only window as they watched a long boat being filled with people.

"Those who aren't sold, are sacrificed to the green mist." Explained one of the seven missing Lords, Lord Bern as he stood next to Caspian.

"Where does it come from?" Edmund asked.

"No one knows." Lord Bern shook his head.

"Peter, we have to get to Lucy." Edmund said as he, and Peter climbed down. Peter looked at Lord Bern.

"We have to get to our sister." He told the Lord.

That's when guards arrived and grabbed onto them, they were shoved out of the dungeon and brought to the market. Peter glanced down and saw Lucy getting sold as she stood on a stage, then the bidding began for Eustace.

"I'll take them off your hands." A man with a cloak and hood walked up to the stage, said. "I'll take them all off your hands!" He flipped off his hood to show it was the Captain, and Reepicheep on his shoulder, and the crew.

Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Sokka saw the invasion and began to take down their own captors, soon Lucy joined in, and Eustace just ran like a cowered.

"I want my mommy!" The cousin of the Kings, and Queens cried.

Soon the good guys managed to defeat all the slave traders. "Lucy!" Peter, and Edmund ran up to their sister.

"That was scary." Lucy said as he hugged both her brothers. They then walked through the crowed, and the crew followed as the town people cheered for them.

"My King!" A man ran up from the side as he caught up to Peter, Lucy, and Edmund. "Please, let me come with you. They took my wife … I've been on the sea all my life, I know how to be a sailor." He begged.

"Of course." Peter nodded and he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders as he, Lucy, and Edmund started walking again, followed by the crew.

"Daddy!" A little girl shouted as she ran towards her father.

"Gael, stay with your aunt." He told her as he followed the crew, and the girl's aunt caught up to her.

The big group reached the long boats, and were stopped.

"My King!" Lord Bern called as he walked over to them as he held out a sword to Caspian that was covered with dry rock that looked to be hidden for a long time. "I brought you the first sword."

Caspian nodded. "Thank you."

The crew then headed back to the Dawn Treader with their new crewmember and one step in the right direction to finding the other swords to defeat the green mist.

Back on the boat, Caspian walked into the room where Susan, and Katara were still at. When he walked in, Katara who had been reading a book put a finger to her lips then pointed to a sleeping Susan. He smiled at Susan just as Peter walked up behind him.

"How's Susan?" The High King asked in a whisper.

"Asleep right now." Caspian whispered back.

Peter nodded before turning and leaving the room, Caspian, and Katara followed and closing the door behind them.

On the deck, Caspian met up with Sokka.

"So, do you have yourself a queen yet?" Sokka asked draping his arm around Caspian's shoulders.

"Sokka!" Katara smacked her brother upside the head. "Don't just blurt it out."

Caspian smiled. "Well, I do." He pointed over to where Peter, and Edmund were at as the brothers talked, and Edmund was cleaning off the dry dirt sword. "So does Peter."

"Really?" Sokka asked wanting more details.

"You're an embarrassment to be around Sokka." Katara folded her arms.

Caspian just smiled. "It's alright." He pointed to Peter. "Peter married a beautiful woman, Kimberly is her name." He then gestured to behind them. "And I married Susan."


	4. Chapter 4

Eustace looked up from writing in his journal and looked at the seagull that had landed on a crate in front of him. "You don't know where I can get food do you?"

"Uh, why are you talking to that bird?" Tavros, the minotaur asked, who was watching Eustace.

"Well, I just thought." Eustace began looking up at the minotaur.

Tavros howled with laughter as he turned to the crewmember next to him. "He's talking to birds now!"

"He's as mad as a loon that one." Responded the crewmember as they laughed at Eustace, who shooed the bird away, then left the deck.

"All this dry dirt." Edmund grumped as he still sat by the side of the boat and was still trying to get the dry dirt off his new sword.

"It's going to be wonderful Ed." Peter smiled. Suddenly Eustace came running out from under the deck with Reepicheep chasing after, Eustace was carrying a knife and Reepicheep was trying to get him to duel.

"What did that git do now?" Edmund whined.

"Reepicheep has things under control." Susan said as she walked up to her brothers.

"Feeling better Su?" Edmund asked as he looked up at her from his spot on the floor.

"I am." Susan smiled as they watched the duel. "All this fuss over an orange."

"Whatever happened I'm sure Eustace deserves it." Peter said.

Lucy giggled. "I think it's funny!"

Reepicheep had the upper hand the entire duel and soon had knocked Eustace over, He fell to the floor and knocked a basket over, which gave a very girly scream. Susan, Katara, and Lucy walked over and Katara lifted the top of the basket to reveal a little girl.

"I thought that was Eustace." Peter said.

"Me too." Both Sokka, and Edmund said in union.

"Gael?" Asked the newest crewmember stepping forward as Katara, and Susan helped the little girl out of the basket. The crew parted as the Captain walked forward.

The newest crewmember looked at him with an apologetic look. "I am very sorry Captain." He looked at the Kings, and Queens. "Your Majesties."

"It looks like we have an extra crewmember." The Captain smiled at Gael and handing her the orange Eustace tried to steal.

Susan, Lucy, and Katara walked up her with smiles. "Welcome aboard." Lucy said.

Gael curtsied. "Your Majesties."

"Call me Susan, my sister Lucy, and our dear friend Katara. Come with us." Susan smiled as she held out her hand for the child. "You'll be staying with us."

Later, when it got close to dark, they came across another island.

"Another deserted island." Peter said as he looked through the telescope.

"Could be another trap." Sokka said.

"Or answers." Edmund said. "Pete?"

"We'll camp for the night on the island." Peter handed the telescope to Edmund as the High King added. "We'll start searching in the morning."

Sokka looked at the island and gulped.

XXX

**Wow. Another short chapter. I'm sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, everyone was camping out on shore, with one big fire going. "You hungry there Su?" Peter teased as he watched his sister who was eating Lucy's food who didn't want it.

"I'm full now." Susan said.

"Edmund's the one who eats like a pig." Peter pointed at his brother. "Not you."

"Hey!" Edmund complained, but smiled when Gael giggled as she sat in between him, and Katara.

In the early morning, just as the sun was coming up, footprints appeared in the sand.

"They brought a pig."

"This one's female."

"So are these two."

"This one reads."

"Take her."

Lucy quickly awoke as something invisible picked her up and carried her away, everyone was fast asleep as she was carried away and not able to make a sound.

Once morning hit, Caspian was looking around. "Lucy?" He ran over to Peter and shook his arm. "Peter, wake up!"

Peter instantly awoke. "What's going on?" He looked around. "Who created those footprints?" He stood up, then he saw Lucy was missing. "Lucy!" He looked around. He then ran to Edmund. "Ed!" He grabbed his brother and shook him awake. "Lucy's missing!"

"Everyone get up!" Caspian ordered as everyone got up and quickly made their way towards the center of the island.

Once in the center, the Pevensie family began calling out for Lucy.

"Lucy!" Susan called.

"Lucy, can you hear us?" Katara called.

They made their way to a clearing with oddly shaped bushes and trees.

Edmund's foot hit something, and he looked down. "Peter! Lucy's dagger!" He bent down and picked it up as Peter came running up to him.

Suddenly spears were thrown at them, and everyone began to fight, but it was a loosing battle cause they couldn't see their attacker.

Edmund, and Sokka were thrown back and their backs hit each other.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian asked as he helped Katara from the ground.

"Big, monstrous creatures." Said a voice. Suddenly the creatures began to re-appear and were revealed that they were small creatures with one big foot. As soon as they realized they couldn't be feared anymore, they lost their balances and fell.

Peter picked up his sword. "Where's my sister you little footstool?" He demanded pointing the tip of his sword at the leader of the creatures.

"Now, now." The creature whimpered when Edmund, and Caspian picked up their own swords and pointed at him. "Calm down."

"Where is she!" Peter demanded.

"She's with the oppressor." The leader answered, his eyes never leaving the tip of Peter's sharp blade. "In the mansion."

"What mansion?" Edmund asked.

The leader of the creatures pointed. "That one." Everyone turned to see a big mansion becoming visible.

"Oh, that mansion." Sokka said as he put his sword away.

Peter turned his attention back to the creature in front of him. "You better prey she's not hurt." He threatened. "Or I'll."-

He was interrupted when Eustace finally came out of the bushes complaining about being left behind.

"It's the pig!" Exclaimed one of the creatures.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Eustace said staring at the creatures.

"Peter!" Lucy exclaimed as she emerged from the mansion with a man.

"Lucy!" Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian exclaimed happily as they each hugged her.

"It's the oppressor!" Yelled several of the creatures.

"He'll make us invisible again!" Another creature said.

"Be gone with you." Said the oppressor as he flung something at them and the creatures hurried away.

"What was that?" Caspian asked.

"Lint." Answered the oppressor. "But don't tell them that."

Lucy took Peter's hand. "Peter, this is the magician Coriakin." She told him. "This is his island."

"High King Peter." Peter bowed. "You've already met my sister, Queen Lucy. This is King Edmund, and Queen Susan. Our siblings." He introduced. "And this is King Caspian."

Coriakin bowed. "Your Majesties … please come with me."

Lucy, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Sokka, Katara, Peter all followed him, even Eustace who Peter had a hold of.

Everyone followed Coriakin up to his library.

"What were those creatures?" Katara asked. "And why do they call you the oppressor?"

"They are Dufflepuds." Coriakin answered. "And they call me the oppressor because I turned them invisible for their protection from the evil."

"Evil?" Edmund asked. "You mean the green mist?"

"The darkest of evil." Coriakin unrolled a scroll and it showed a map of Narnia.

"It's beautiful." Said Eustace, and his family looked at him. "Well, for a make believe map of a make believe world."

Susan grabbed Peter who was about to lunge at his cousin, who quickly hid behind Edmund.

"This is where the green mist comes from. Dark Island." Coriakin showed the dark misty island.

"How do we stop this mist and free those who are under its spell?" Edmund asked as he jerked himself free from Eustace who was gripping his shoulders.

"The seven swords of Aslan." Coriakin answered. "Place them on Aslan's table, and all will be right."

"Where's Aslan's table?" Lucy asked.

"Here." Coriakin said as the map moved and showed an island with a blue star above it. "Ramandu's Island. Follow the blue star, it will be your guide." He looked at everyone. "Be forewarned, the mist loves to play tricks, it'll reveal your darkest wishes and your worst fears."

During the explaining, Sokka had become fearful and now was hiding behind Edmund. "This is going to be fun." Sokka whimpered with his head poking out from Edmund's right shoulder.

Eustace stared at Sokka, getting mad at his cousin for pushing him out from behind him, but when Sokka hid behind his cousin, his cousin didn't make a move to push him away.

It was now nightfall, and the Dawn Treader was in a horrible storm. Most of the crew, along with Caspian, Sokka, and Lucy were helping in trying to keep the ship steady. "Look out!" Caspian suddenly cried in warning, no sooner had he did a massive wave slammed into the ship, taking Lucy.

"LUCY!" Caspian, and Sokka screamed over the storm. Sokka hurriedly grabbed a rope and tied it around his waist, then jumped into the ocean in hopes of saving his friend.

Suddenly the rope broke and it started to flap in the wild wind as it headed off the ship. Caspian, and a few other crewmembers quickly dived for it and grabbed it before pulling.

After pulling for what seemed like forever Lucy, and Sokka were pulled up and back onto the ship. Lucy rolled once she hit the floor of the ship and had a coughing fit. She looked up at Sokka who was now undoing the rope around his waist. "Thanks Sokka." She smiled as Caspian helped her up.

"Your welcome." Sokka nodded.

"Come on Lucy." Caspian wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We need to get you warm."

Inside the navigation room Edmund, Peter, and the Captain were inside. "At half rations we will be able to last two weeks." The Captain was saying. "We won't be able to see this blue star, not in this storm."

"We are not turning back now." Peter told him. "I won't allow it."

"If that's what you wish." The Captain bowed in respect, before heading towards the door, he turned around. "A word of warning. The ocean can play nasty tricks on a crew's mind." He then left.

The Pevensie brothers looked at each other.

Later that night, the green mist made its way along the boat, giving nightmares. Caspian dreaming about his father and didn't feeling like he was living up to his father's standards.

Lucy dreamed she was beautiful and was transformed into Susan, but Lucy never existed, a wish she had always wanted, but at a terrible price.

And Edmund dreamt the White Witch was back, she wanted to start a new world with Edmund by her side, that was his nightmare.

Lucy walked below deck and looked around at the boys. Peter, and Sokka were in a peaceful sleep while Caspian, and Edmund tossed and turned in their sleep.

Not wanting to wake Peter, Lucy walked over to Edmund and gently touched his shoulder. "Edmund." He jumped awake drawing his sword before noticing Jadis was nowhere in the room, then he saw Lucy. "Lucy." He breathed.

"I … I can't sleep." His sister said just as Caspian awoke with a start, his hammock swung violently to the left when the ship titled a little, causing him crash into Peter and waking him, and the two fell out of their hammocks, and landed on the floor with loud thuds.

If Lucy wasn't so scared and on the verge of tears, she would have laughed at the sight of Peter, and Caspian trying to rip each other's heads off from the floor.

"It seems we all have." Edmund had been to startled to laugh, and he put his sword back into its sheath and leaned back into his hammock.

Peter, and Caspian finally got to their feet and saw Lucy. "Lucy?" Peter asked as he walked over to her and saw the scared look on her face. "What's wrong Lu?"

"Nightmare." Lucy answered.

Peter wrapped his arm around her. "Come on." He lead her back out. "Tell me everything." He said once they exited the room.

XXX

**Finally a longer chapter. Trying to spell the magician's name was hard! I kept spelling it wrong, finally I had to look it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Katara was in her chambers, leaning against the railing as she watched the wide ocean. Edmund walked in and found her by railing, he slowly walked over to her.

"I've been having this strange feeling that you're trying to avoid me." Edmund said as he walked up to stand next to her.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Katara replied as she continued to watch the ocean.

Edmund looked at her. "Yeah, you are." He looked hurt. "Have I done something?"

Katara finally turned to look at him. "It's been a long time. I honestly thought that you'd forget about me and move on."

Edmund blinked. "Move on?" He took her hand. "How could I forget about a beautiful girl like you?" With his free hand he reached for his pocket and pulled out her necklace. "I never stopped preying that you'd come back."

Katara looked from the necklace to up at him. "You never stopped?" Her voice came out in a whisper as tears started to glitter in her blue eyes.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you." Edmund told her.

Katara smiled. "I love you."

Edmund leaned to her, kissing her gently. Katara's hands roamed his chest before finding the way to his neck and locking, and he pulled her close to him as possible.

"Katara we."-

Katara, and Edmund quickly pulled away and turned to see Susan.

Susan just blinked. "Well. I hope kissing is just what you two have done." She teased with a smile, and it grew when they blushed. "Anyway we came up on another island." With that she turned and left.

Katara turned to look at Edmund. "Sorry."

Edmund just smiled. "I'm not."

Katara leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey Ed."-

The two quickly pulled away again to see Peter at the door.

"If you wanted privacy just close the door." Peter teased, but turned serious. "We need to look for the Lords." With that he was gone.

Edmund took Katara's hand. "Come on."

On the island, the crew spread out to search for food. Incept for Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan who went to search for the Lords.

The island was rocky, terrain and really, really dry.

"Check it out." Peter said as he jogged up to a rope that was tied to a large boulder as the rope lead down into a hole. "Maybe it was the Lords."

"Then we're on the right track." Lucy said.

Edmund went down first, followed by Lucy, then Susan, and lastly Peter. The siblings walked further down the cavern and found a pool. Edmund stopped and stared at something at a golden man just below the surface.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as she saw it.

"Some golden statue." Peter said as he took a stick and reached for the pool, poking the statue, but as soon as the stick touched the water it was turning into gold.

"Peter!" Susan cried as Peter quickly dropped the stick, when he did it dropped into the pool.

"He must've fallen in." Edmund said as he looked at the golden statue.

"The poor man." Lucy said.

"You mean poor Lord." Susan pointed to the shield. "Lord Restimar."

"And his sword." Edmund pointed to the sword.

Peter drew out his sword and reached into the water, Edmund grabbed onto his wrist as Peter leaned toward the pool. Peter carefully hooked his sword onto the other sword and pulled it out.

"The swords are magical." Peter said as Edmund pulled his brother back and took the new sword, and Peter put his own back.

"We got it." Lucy said as she looked at Susan. "Now lets go."

But Edmund kept looking at the pool.

"Edmund?" Susan asked. "Ed?"

"Whoever has access to this pool, must be the most powerful person." Edmund reached down for a shell, dipped it in, then took it back out and set it on the ground next to his knee.

"Ed, what are you staring at?" Peter asked as Edmund watched the shell turn to gold.

"Peter, we would be more powerful then we already are." Edmund looked up at his siblings.

"We aren't taking anything from this place Ed." Peter told his brother.

"Who says?" Edmund turned back to the golden shell.

"I do." Peter said in his kingly voice. "And as king, I order you to drop that shell."

"Just because you're the oldest, doesn't mean you get to be superior to me." Edmund stood up and got into Peter's face.

"I am the High King." Peter said firmly.

"I'm tired of being second place!" Edmund yelled. "I'm always second best compared to you!"

"Once second best, always second best!" Peter pushed Edmund. Then the two drew out their swords and they clashed until Lucy quickly stepped in between them.

"STOP!" She cried. "This place is bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was warning us about."

"You two are brothers." Susan stepped up to stand next to Lucy. "Don't point those swords at each other, point them at the enemy."

With that the girls left, the boys watched them, then Peter turned and followed his sisters, Edmund stayed for a minute, then tossed the golden shell he was holding into the pool before quickly following his family.

Back at the beach, the four siblings saw the crew had returned with not so much food. Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter began helping the crew load the boats.

"Where's Eustace?" Peter asked looking around after noticing he wasn't there to complain about the food they had found.

"Trying to get out of doing any chores." A crewmember answered.

"I'll go find him." Edmund said as he turned to leave.

"I'll with you." Peter said, and Edmund nodded before walking off together. It was still pretty tense between them, but they were also brothers and kings, they had to mend and look past their mistakes.

Back on the Dawn Treader, the crew was getting the boat ready as they waited for Edmund, and Peter to return. Katara was showing Gael her ability, when suddenly they all heard a lour sound and saw a cloud of fire from the side of the volcano.

"Archers!" The Captain called, and the crew quickly grabbed their weapons when a big dragon flew toward the boat. Katara grabbed Gael into her arms, and they watched as the crew tried to shoot the dragon, when the mast swayed ready to break, Reepicheep ran up the pole and stabbed the dragon with his sword and it flew off.

Edmund, and Peter were headed back with a new sword in Edmund's hand, when Peter stopped when he heard something, he turned and was grabbed by the dragon's hands.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled.

The dragon flew back to the ship with Peter, but the dragon circled the ship to let the crew know it had Peter, then flew off.

"PETER!" Lucy cried.

Back on the island the crew ran off after the dragon, who flew in a big circle before setting Peter on the ground and landed. Lucy came running up and tackling Peter in a tight hug, followed by Susan, and lastly Edmund. The crew then came running up with spears ready to strike.

"Wait! No! It's Eustace!" Peter pulled away from his siblings and ran up in front of the dragon. Everyone looked at Peter, then the dragon, then back to Peter.

"What?" Sokka asked as he, Edmund, and Caspian lowered their swords, and Susan lowered her bow and arrow.

"He must've been tempted by the treasure." Peter explained.

"Everyone knows that a dragon's treasure is cursed." Caspian said, and Eustace growled at him. "Well anyone from here."

Lucy walked over to the dragon and took off the gold bracelet that looked like it was pinching his arm, then tossed it aside.

"Is there any way to turn him back?" Edmund asked.

"Not that I know of." Caspian shook his head.

"We can leave him alone." Susan said. "Not tonight."

"Well we can't bring him aboard your Majesty." The Captain said.

Eustace looked at Peter for help.

"Aunt Alberta will _not_ be pleased." Peter told Eustace.

"We'll have to camp out here tonight." Edmund said. "Then in the morning try to." He trailed off to think. "Do something."

"But you have no provisions you Majesty." The father of Gael said. "How will you keep warm?"

Eustace then blew fire on a piece of wood, and it began to burn.

That night. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Caspian, Reepicheep, Gael, Sokka, and Katara stayed on the island with Eustace.

Lucy, Katara, and Susan fell fast asleep, Gael slept next to them. A few feet from them Peter, and Sokka were also fast asleep. Eustace couldn't sleep as a few tears rolled down, so Reepicheep kept him company.

Edmund was lying on his back, leaning up against a rock next to Caspian who was sitting on the rock as they watched the stars.

"I've never seen these constellations before." Edmund said.

"Nor have I. We are defiantly in a different part of Narnia." Caspian said. "My father liked the stars. Sometimes I believe he is up there riding on a star as he looks down." He looked at Susan, then turned back to the stars. "Someday I wish to see him again."

Edmund looked at him. "Maybe you will."


	7. Chapter 7

Gael was the first to wake the following morning, she saw the blue star. Grabbing Katara she shook her awake. "Katara, Katara! Wake up."

Katara awoke instantly as she sat up, and she too saw the blue star. "The blue star." She looked around. "Everybody! Everybody, it's the blue star!"

Just beyond the Dawn Treader, in the sky was a shinning and bright blue star.

Back on the Dawn Treader, the ship was sailing after the blue star.

Now it was mid day as the sun shown high in the sky, Eustace was flying ahead as Reepicheep sat on his head.

Inside the King/queen's chamber, Katara was playing with a water bubble when Edmund slowly walked in.

"Hey."

Katara jumped startled and dropped her water bubble, where it landed on Edmund's head. "Edmund! I'm so sorry!"

"You have a habit of doing that don't you?" Edmund asked as he whipped the water from his face.

Katara put the cork back into the water bottle that was on her waist. "Don't consider yourself special. Sokka gets that treatment daily sometimes … half the time he deserves it." She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "What can I do for you, my King?" She teased.

Edmund looked over his shoulder. Caspian, Susan, Lucy, and Peter were nowhere, he then closed the door and walked over to her. "I wanted to ask you something."

Katara gave him a questing look. "Oh? Well, I'll try to answer the best I can."

Edmund took her hand. "Stay with me?" He asked, eyes pleading. "Here in Narnia."

Katara stared at him. "I … I don't know if I can."

"Then I'll follow you." Edmund said, almost in a desperate voice with his England accent. "I don't want to loose you again." He leaned to her and kissed her, she sighed against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

But the moment was ruined when there was a bang, and the two fell to the floor. Edmund fell on his back, and Katara fell onto of him, his arms still wrapped around her waist as they stared at each other.

"What'd we hit?" They heard Caspian from outside the door. Katara climbed off Edmund and helped him up, then the two ran out and almost collided with Peter. Eustace had wrapped his tail around the front of the ship and was pulling it.

"Eustace! That's brilliant!" Edmund called out to his cousin.

Soon they could see the island, and reached it around nightfall.

The island was like a giant forest, from the beach up to the tall hill that rose from it. Edmund was taking the lead because of his torch as they walked across roots and leaves to the center of the island. Soon they came up to a clearing that was covered by tree branches, and in the middle was Aslan's Table. On the table was different kinds of food.

"Food!" Sokka cried as he made a mad dash to the table along with the crew.

"Wait! Stop!" Peter called. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look.

"But Peter, we're starving!" Sokka whined.

Edmund shone his torch at three figures at the end of the table, and he jumped back in surprise. Three old men with long beards were frozen and covered with vines and leaves. "Who are they?"

Peter, and Caspian looked harder at them through the light from Edmund's torch. "They're Lords." Caspian said.

"Then this is Aslan's table." Susan said looking at the table. She, Peter, and Caspian quickly laid the swords that they found on the table.

"They have theirs." Lucy said as she pulled out one from its sheath, Katara got the other two and laid them on top of the others.

"But that's only six." Susan frowned.

"Where's the seventh one?" Peter asked just as Lucy grabbed his sleeve.

"They're breathing."

Caspian looked harder at the three Lords. "They must be in a trance."

"Or a spell." Edmund said.

The six swords started to glow blue, and the light shot up into the sky heading toward the blue star. Everyone watched in awe as the light touched the star and the star floated down, to the ground and transformed into a woman who was glowing.

"Travelers of Narnia." She greeted. "Welcome."

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I am Lilliandil. Daughter of Ramandu, I'm your guide."

"You're a star." Katara said as she stood next to Edmund.

"You are most beautiful." Caspian couldn't help say, and that earned him a hard punch on the arm from Susan who was standing next to him.

"If it's a distraction I could change form." Lilliandil said.

"No!" Both Edmund, and Peter exclaimed.

"So." Susan began a little rudely as she took Caspian's arm and pulled him closer to her, her eyes narrowing on Lilliandil. "You can help us?"

Sokka walked over to Katara, and Edmund. "When do we get to eat?"

Katara smacked him upside the head.

Lilliandil just smiled. "This food, it's for you, help yourselves." She raised her arms and the candles on the table lit up.

Sokka, and the crew quickly dived in.

"What about the Lords?" Edmund asked as he turned and pointed his torch to the far end of the table.

"They are in a sleep spell." Lilliandil answered. "They will wake once all is put right. Please follow me." She turned and stared walking down a path. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian followed her to a cliff, and beyond that they could see the Dark Island very clearly.

"Do you know where the seventh sword is?" Lucy asked once stepped up onto the cliff.

Lilliandil pointed to the island. "There. Once all seven swords are placed on Aslan's Table it will break the spell on the Lords. You will need great courage." She warned. "The mist will reveal your darkest of nightmares and dark desires."


	8. Chapter 8

Back on the Dawn Treader everyone was preparing for battle. Armor was put on, swords secured and deep breaths were taken.

"Ya know." Sokka looked at his sister, who was standing next to Edmund. "This is more scarier then when we faced Lord Ozai, and Azula."

"Yeah." Katara nods, just as Peter walked up to the helm and gave a pre-battle speech. She didn't pay attention as she was tried her best to keep herself calm. She looked up and saw Eustace flying over head, Reepicheep perched on his head. Katara jumped startled when everyone started cheering. "For Narnia!"

The green mist swirled around each of the crewmembers, as it slowly moved in. Sokka was trying to keep calm as the mist rolled around his skin, he tried his very best to stay in control of himself.

"No!" Edmund suddenly shouted.

"Edmund?" Susan asked. "Are you ok?"

Edmund took a minute to calm himself. "Yeah." Just then they heard a voice from in the dark shadows, but they couldn't pinpoint where.

"Who's there?" Caspian called.

"We do not fear you!" Peter called.

But the voice kept telling them to turn back. Katara grabbed Edmund's torch, turned it on and the light shone on a man holding a sword. It was the last of the missing Lords.

"We will not leave!" Peter told him.

"His sword." Lucy said. "Peter, his sword!"

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian said.

"And the seventh sword." Peter added.

"Hurry, lets get him on board!" Edmund said. The crew started getting hooks ready to throw, when Eustace flew down, grabbed the Lord, and gently dropped him on the deck of the Dawn Treader.

"We have his sword!" Susan exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

"Don't think!" Lord Rhoop called after Peter, who was making his way to the pirate wheel. "You must not let your fears be known!"

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

The Lord looked at her. "If you show them your fear, it will become them!"

"Oh no!" Edmund said suddenly closing his eyes, then opening them.

"Edmund." Peter walked over to his brother. "What did you just think of?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edmund walked over to the side of the boat and shown his torch on something that looked like a rock. Everyone watched as the creature went higher and higher. It made a screeching noise and showed layers of sharp teeth and legs.

"Not good!" Sokka exclaimed. "Defiantly not good!"

"Gael!" Lucy cried to the little girl who was now the closet to the creature. Peter yanked out his sword and grabbed the little girl in his arm, before pointing his sword at the sea serpent.

A fight then broke out with Archers shooting at the serpent, then Eustace diving with Reepicheep. Peter handed Gael to Susan, who quickly left the danger. Everyone prepared for battle. Incept for Lord Rhoop, who hurled his sword at Eustace, who charged had been charging at the serpent again and again.

"Eustace!" Lucy cried as they watched the sword slice into his shoulder, Eustace then flew away in pain. "No, Eustace come back!"

The sea serpent drew closer, and the crew continued to strike the creature. It bared its teeth and lunged toward Sokka, who was looking up at it in frozen fear.

"Move!" Edmund tackled Sokka to the floor just in time, Caspian grabbed a random sword and sliced off a leg, the creature cried in pain as the leg turned into mist as it dissolved.

"We can beat this." Sokka said.

Everyone continued to strike the sea serpent as it made its way to the front of the ship.

Peter, who was at the pirate wheel, saw some rocks. "Ed!" He called. "Edmund, the rocks!"

Edmund turned to look at the front and got the same idea as his brother, he turned around. "I'll try to keep him in the front!"

Edmund raced to the front of the ship and quickly climbed to the front, grabbing and turning on his torch, he got the serpent's attention, making sure it kept its attention on him. The serpent dove once the light flashed in its eyes and took a large chunk out of the front of the ship where Edmund was.

"NO!" Lucy cried in horror.

"EDMUND!" Peter, and Katara cried. But Edmund safely emerged and took out his sword, but suddenly the green mist came up to him and formed it self into the White Witch.

"Peter, the White Witch!" Lucy cried.

"Edmund, Edmund!" Peter shouted to his brother. But it was no use, Edmund looked like he was in a trance.

Susan came running up to Lucy's side. "Edmund! Snap out of it!" She cried.

Suddenly Peter's sword, that was in Edmund's hand, lit up in a bright blue, snapping Edmund out of his trance. The serpent dived again at Edmund, but this time Edmund was ready as he drove his brother's sword into the roof of the serpent's mouth, the creature then crumbled and fell to the floor of the water. The darkness that was surrounding the island began to lift.

"The spell." Lucy smiled. "It's lifting."

"Eustace must taken the last sword and placed it on Aslan's table." Susan walked up to her sister as she carried Gael in her arms. They watched as the mist dissolved and boats carrying people headed towards them. "We did it." Susan put Gael down on her feet.

"I knew we would." Caspian said just as Gael, and her father jumped into the water and swam to the very reason why they were on this journey.

Peter, and Edmund walked up to their family and smiled.

"It wasn't just us." Edmund said.

Peter nodded. "Eustace came through after all."

"Who would've thought that our cousin, Eustace Clarence Srubb, would save the day?" Susan asked.

"Hey!" Eustace called from in the water, and his family looked down to see he was by the ship. "I'm down here! I'm human again!"

"Eustace!" Reepicheep smiled. "I see your wings have been clipped!" He jumped into the water and started singing an old song, when he realized the water was sweet.

The family turned and saw white lilies floating on the water. "Aslan's country." Caspian said.

"We came this far." Lucy said.

The Pevensie family, along with Eustace, Katara, and Sokka took a boat and slowly rowed through the lilies and toward the small silver of land that had a large wave of water on the other side.

"I think being turned into a dragon was the best thing that could happen to me." Eustace was saying. "I know I'm not the best cousin in the world."

"I may want to brake you every now and then." Peter said. "But you're still our cousin." He paused. "And you did good during your first journey in Narnia."

Edmund nodded as he clamped Eustace on the shoulder. "You did good."

The boat was docked and they walked towards the wave of water. As they walked in silence nothing was spoken, for there was nothing to be said. Suddenly they saw Aslan.

"Aslan." Eustace said.

"You all have done extremely well." Aslan walked over to them. "Very well in deed. You've over come much on your journey." He looked at Edmund. "King Edmund The Just, step forward."

Edmund nervously stepped forward.

"I am most proud of you, my dear boy. You have conquered your fear of the White Witch." Aslan told him. "And because you gave the final strike to the serpent, the White Witch will no longer haunt you, for you have defeated your greatest fear and darkest nightmare."

Edmund smiled. "I love the sound of that." He took a step back, and Peter clamped him on the shoulder.

"Is this your country?" Susan asked.

"No." Aslan said. "My country lies beyond this great water."

Caspian looked at the water wave. "Is my father in your country?"

"You can only find that out for yourself." Aslan told him. "But if you continue, you can not return."

Caspian took a few steps forward, he was so very close to seeing his father, but he stopped when he thought of Susan. He turned back around and walked over to Susan, wrapping his around her. "My father gave me so much when he died." He explained. "He won't be very proud if I just gave it all up."

Lucy smiled and she linked her arms through his free arm. "And you have a family now."

"If I may." Reepicheep slowly walked up to Aslan as he took off his feather cap. "I have always longed to see your country. I've had many and exiting adventures here." He explained. "But nothing has dampened that yarning."

Aslan smiled. "My country was made for noble ones like you." He nodded. "Of course."

After a sad goodbye, Reepicheep placed his sword on the sand, and got in small boat, just his size as he paddled over to the top of the water wave. He looked back at his close friends. "Goodbye my friends. I hope someday we will get to meet again." With that he continued and disappeared.

"There goes a brave and noble mouse." Lucy said.

"Sokka, Katara." Aslan turned to them.

The brother, and sister looked at each other. "We have to talk with Gran Gran." Sokka told his sister.

"And dad." Katara added with a small voice.

"When ever you are ready." Aslan told them. "Just call me and I'll come." He roared at the wave of water and a tunnel appeared in the wave.

The two siblings then hugged each of their friends, then turned and took each other's hands and walked towards the tunnel, then stopped and looked back before turning and walking further into the tunnel, where it closed after them.

Back in the Southern Water Tribe Katara, and Sokka climbed back into their small fishing boat. And without a word, Sokka rowed them back to their tribe.

Back in Narnia, and inside Cair Paravel, Edmund didn't say anything to anyone as he went straight to his room, and in return his family left him alone as they each understood his sadness.

The following day, Edmund continued to stay in his room, and by midday Peter had had enough and was knocking on Edmund's door and calling for him to come out, but Lucy came up and pulled Peter away.

Near the end of the day, Edmund closed his eyes tightly and snuck deeper in his blankets when another knocking came to his door. "Go away Peter!" He called as he stayed where he was. He groaned when his door opened and someone walked in. Edmund growled and jerked himself up. "Peter, if you don't!"- He trailed off on his threat as he stared at the woman standing in his room. Edmund quickly got out of bed, and in his hast tripped over his blankets and fell, he quickly got to his feet and stared at the woman in shock. "Katara?"

Sure enough, Katara stood by the end of the bed, smiling at him. "Hi Ed."

Edmund walked over to her. "Katara?" He gently cupped her cheek. "You … you're here?"

"I'm back." Katara smiled as she put her own hand on top of his. "Forever, if you'll have me."

Edmund smiled brightly. "Of course I do!" He kissed her. And the kiss was long and passionate, this time nothing was going to separate them.

XXX

**I hope you all like and enjoyed!**


End file.
